This proposal requests funds to support the Metals in Biology Gordon Research Conference (MIB GRC) in Jan-Feb, 2011-2013, and the associated Graduate Research Seminar in Bioinorganic Chemistry (GRS) in February, 2011-2013. The MIB GRC provides the principal forum for the discussion of research at the forefront of bioinorganic chemistry. It is the core meeting for the field, is a 'flagship', leading GRC with an 85% performance rating (2008 data), and is consistently oversubscribed even though it has met consistently since 1962. The GRS was established in 1996 in order to provide a forum for graduate students and postdocs to participate in a meeting that overlaps with the parent MIB GRC (for one evening), yet also runs independently. This organizational structure ensures that the students and postdocs interact with leading researchers while developing their own sense of community, providing a means for future leaders of the field to emerge. The two and a half day GRS is organized by young investigators with the support of leading scientists from the associated GRC. A central theme of both meetings is the need to understand the critical role that metal ions play in diverse biological systems. Specifically, metal ions are critical for the function of over one third of all enzymes, and are involved in a number of important biosynthetic pathways including the conversion of electrochemical to chemical energy, and the biosynthesis of antibiotics, DNA, neurotransmitters, steroids, leukotrienes, and hormones. The molecular-level details regarding metalloenzyme function emerge from multiple complementary lines of study, at the interface of chemistry, biology, and physics. A thorough understanding of metallobiochemistry is critical to the development of potential diagnostic tools and drug targets for the treatment of diseases such as Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, and cancer. Discussion of these issues in formal lectures and informal interactions in the unique Gordon Research Conference format effectively disseminates knowledge of discoveries at the forefront of research in the field, fosters collaborations, and improves the cohesiveness of the field, notwithstanding its highly multidisciplinary nature.